Thief of the Night
by monzzi3
Summary: A criminal and a corporate princess - something precious and magical brings them together. Mainly Shiznat, with other Mai Hime/Otome characters on the side.
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

Disclaimer: Proprietary rights of all characters belong to Sunrise but the plot belongs to me. :)

**Chapter 1 – First Sight**

Time: 7:00 p.m.

Location: Bar in downtown Tokyo.

A blue-haired lady with emerald eyes was sipping the drink she ordered while glancing at the clock on the wall. She thought to herself, "Plenty of time before the fun starts." As she was mentally going through her plans for the night her cell phone suddenly rang, the caller ID flashing "Yamada". Pressing the answer button she said, "What is it?"

"Natsuki, I just wanted to know if you have everything you need for tonight. We wouldn't want a screw-up on this one," Yamada replied on the other line.

"I got everything so you don't have to worry. Don't forget my compensation though. I have custody of that precious thing unless I'm fully paid," Natsuki reminding her contact of their deal.

"Certainly Kuga. Call me when you have it," Yamada said.

With that, Natsuki hung up and went back to her drink finishing it in one go. She then stood up and decided to go back to her apartment to prepare for what's happening later.

Time: 9:00 p.m.

Location: Narita International Airport

A Learjet just landed on the runway and came to complete halt inside a private hanger. The jet's door opened and produced a woman with chestnut hair and crimson eyes. This woman exuded power and looked every inch like the executive she is. She is Shizuru Fujino, CEO of the New York office of the worldwide conglomerate Fujino Enterprise, owned by her father. She came back to Tokyo for an emergency meeting but was secretly pleased to be home. She alighted the plane and went straight to the limo waiting for her. Once in the car she said, "Good to see you Haruka. You didn't have to come out just to see I arrived safely."

"What makes you think that's the reason I'm here? Your father requested me to escort you to headquarters," Haruka responded.

The other woman, Haruka Suzushiro, heads the Weapons and Artillery division of Fujino Enterprise and is Shizuru's childhood friend.

"Ara, ara, why would my father do that? It seems unsual. Is he alright?" Shizuru asked.

"He seems fine to me. I'm surprised you didn't bring arm candy this time," Haruka commented after seeing her friend without some chick with her.

"Not that it's any of your business but I've decided to just pick some hot body while I'm here. Besides, I had fun during the flight. That new flight attendant…" Shizuru was saying with a wicked glint in her eyes when Haruka cut her off and said, "I don't care to about your sexcapades old mate. Hmph, you never change." Haruka then ordered the chauffeur to drive.

The car revved into action and they were soon on their way to Fujino Enterprise headquarters.

Halfway through to their destination, the driver suddenly took an unfamiliar turn which baffled the two women.

"What do you think you're doing?" Haruka screamed at the driver.

The driver turned his head and flashed an evil grin to the passengers. He then pushed a button allowing the partition to come up. Sensing danger, Shizuru hurriedly took out her cell phone to alert her father but as soon as a connection was made, she fainted from the smoke that enveloped the confined area.

"It's time," Natsuki said to herself as she took one final look in the mirror.

She had on spandex overalls that covered her whole body, ninja shoes and body bag, all in black. Her hair was wound in a tight bun to make it easy to do what she needed. She grabbed her keys and headed out to the garage. For tonight she decided to take her bike, a black Ducati Monster 1100 S, because it's the most efficient for a getaway, should there be a need for a quick escape.

She turned the engine on and drove to her destination.

She was breathing heavily as she continued running away from the faceless people that were chasing her. Shizuru started to feel fear as she realized she was near her limit. She turned to see if her pursuers were still there and decided to stop for a moment when they were out of sight. As she was about to slump by the wall, an arm shot out to her and called her name.

Shizuru woke up panting heavily from the bad dream she just had. At first she didn't realize where she was but the events of earlier soon dawned on her. She was kidnapped! She found herself in a room that seemed straight out of the Victorian era. She quickly scanned the place to search for Haruka but failed to see her colleague and friend. As Shizuru was worrying about Haruka's disposition, she heard steps and voices from outside the door and decided to play the unconscious victim.

The door opened and two guards went in.

"How strong was the smoke this time Takeda?" The burly-looking guard asked his companion.

"It was the usual, I think," Takeda replied.

"You're still as unreliable as ever," grunted the other man. "The boss would get us if we accidentally killed her!"

Takeda walked over to where Shizuru was to see if she was still breathing. Satisfied, he walked back to his comrade and suggested they station themselves outside. Having agreed on that, they left the room.

Shizuru was thinking of a way to escape but she first had to free herself of the rope her hands and feet were bound in. Remembering the pocket knife she always carried, she brought her hands to one of her inner thighs to see if the tool was there. Shizuru silently cursed when she didn't find the knife in its usual place. She made a mental note to never again fool around with that frisky flight attendant.

Natsuki pulled up to the woody area near the mansion she was going to exercise her thievery skills on yet again. She quickly scanned the area making sure nobody was there. Taking more precaution, she moved her bike to a small clearing between heavy bushes to hide it from plain sight. After donning a black mask covering her beautiful face, she was finally ready.

Natsuki soon found herself by the south side of the gated compound. During the research phase of her job, she learned that the south side was the least guarded and the fence was not electrified. She quickly climbed over the tall iron fence landing on her feet. As she recalls, guards patrol the area once every hour. Checking her wrist watch, she realized she only had 10 minutes to get inside the mansion before the patrol comes.

Natsuki crossed the expanse between the fence and the enormous house as fast as she could. She stopped at the backdoor of the house and took out the security camera on top of the entrance. She figured the inside would be crawling with more guards so her plan was to climb the window of the room where her loot was awaiting. Thanking technology, Natsuki turned on the jet pads attached to soles of her shoes and gained height from the ground. A few moments later she found her target. There were no lights inside and through the window, she stepped into the room.

Shizuru was still in deep thought on how to loosen the binds when she heard a soft thud by the window. She immediately turned and saw a dark figure standing by.

The woman in black met eye to eye with the captive.

-----------------------------------------------------------

There you go. My first fiction ever. If you want more, please let me know. :) I'll get started on chapter 2 soon.

Reviews, nice or otherwise, are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue Me

I would like to say many thanks to the readers and the reviews I've received. It really feels good to know my story is liked. I will try my best not to disappoint.  So without much ado, I present chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime but if I were rich, I'd definitely buy the rights to it.

**Chapter 2 – Rescue Me**

It felt like time stood still when green orbs locked with red ones.

Natsuki found herself captivated by the woman sprawled on the floor. The most beautiful eyes she has ever seen are now before her and left her nailed to the floor.

"Ara, are you just going to stare at me all night? You wouldn't happen to have something that would cut these loose would you?" Shizuru asked while trying her best to hold up her tied limbs.

Taken aback by the other woman's remark, it took Natsuki a few seconds to realize that the questions were addressed to her. She immediately composed herself and replied with one of her brows slightly hitched, "Of course I do but why would I help you?"

"Because you would get a hefty reward if you release me from these things and get me out of here," Shizuru said to the dark-haired beauty looking straight into the other's eyes as the CEO's business-like demeanor came into play.

"Let's see now, I did not come here to play prince charming and rescue some pretty princess. Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass."

Shizuru could not help but feel some admiration towards the person before her. Most people would never think of walking away from money, especially easy money, but this one was different. As she was contemplating another approach to persuade the other person, Natsuki sliced the silence with her words.

"Look, I don't know what game you're playing here but I have business to do," Natsuki tearing her gaze away from the tawny-haired beauty.

Natsuki then moved to the bed located at the center of the room. She hopped on and started to feel the back of the headboard as if looking for something, careful not to miss any spot. She found a set of wirings and traced it to an alarm system located in a compartment underneath the floor where the bed is. She proceeded in deactivating the system and heaved a sigh of relief when she did. Afterward she went back to the headboard to find a switch and flip it.

The headboard started moving forward and revealed a drawer full of exquisite glittering diamonds. Natsuki dismissed the smaller of the precious stones and searched the limited area for the prized item she needed. Alas her vision caught her most expensive loot to date – The Millennium Star diamond, the world's rarest and arguably one of the most valuable diamonds ever.

Still on the floor, Shizuru was carefully observing and realized that the figure before her is a professional looter. "Interesting," was what she thought in her head.

In one swift motion, Natsuki pocketed the prized diamond in her body bag and headed for the window. She was almost ready take her leave when she decided to bestow one final look at Shizuru. She felt a slight twinge of guilt in her chest for denying the helpless looking woman assistance.

"I'd hate to leave you here Miss, but I can't take you with me," Natsuki said to Shizuru. "Instead let me do a small favor for you."

Already regretting her decision, Natsuki went and sat beside Shizuru. She took out a small knife and cut the rope that imprisoned the woman's hands. She caught a scent of Shizuru's heavenly smell which left her temporarily intoxicated.

On Shizuru's end, she felt a tingle as Natsuki's hands brushed hers. She realized she was already attracted to this person who seemed like a walking contradiction, since a few moments ago did not want to but is now helping her.

"It sure feels nice now that my hands are free. Are you up to cutting these loose too?" Shizuru said with a smile playing at her lips as if teasing Natsuki.

The bluenette found herself blushing under the mask and thanking that the stranger before her could not see such sight. She then quipped, "I think you can do that yourself. Be thankful I did what I just did."

"Ara, ara. There's no reason to get angry now. Ookini for your kind gesture Mr…?

Natsuki did not expect the lady to not have guessed that she was also a girl. She thought maybe the mask muffled her voice and there's also the fact that the area was illuminated only by a lamp on the farthest corner of the room.

"I'm leaving. Good luck finding your way out of this place." Natsuki turned and walked back to the window for her escape.

In a haste, Shizuru untied the rope that held her feet together. Her mind in overdrive, she thought of and decided on a not-so-smart-idea that would take her closer to freedom. "I'd rather break bones than be stuck here," convincing herself that she had no choice on the matter.

"Wait!" Shizuru shouted at Natsuki.

The guards, who were stationed outside, heard a voice from within the room and immediately opened the door surprised to find the captive free from her binds. They then saw another person by the window who, by judging from the stance, was about to jump out.

"Hey you, stop right there!" One of the guards bellowed.

"Shit!" was the word that escaped Natsuki's mouth.

Shizuru realized she had to act now or never. She brought her body to a full stand, rushed forward and threw herself at the black-clad figure, grabbing the latter and wrapping her arms tightly around the other's body.

Shots were fired as two bodies came flying out the window.

Natsuki gasped as she caught the crimson-eyed woman in her arms. Quickly realizing what's happening, she switched the jet pads on to avoid having both of them fall three stories high from the ground.

"Damn it woman, don't drag me into your plans to get killed!" Natsuki glared at the woman she was clutching in her arms.

"Oi! Oi!" she shook Shizuru's form to grab the woman's attention. "I will drop you if you don't answer me!" Natsuki threatened.

Shizuru brought her head to face Natsuki and was about to say something back to her companion when her eyes fluttered and her body went limp.

The professional larcenist felt warm liquid trickle down her left arm. It was blood, blood from the body she's holding. Shizuru was hit.

Setting fear and worry aside, Natsuki put the jet pads into full power and zoomed away from the mansion. The gadgets, designed to only achieve a certain height, cannot propel them to safety over the tall fence. Natsuki had to switch off the pads to bring their forms to land. She had to figure out how to get themselves to the woody area where it would be easy to lose their pursuers, but shots being fired at them were giving her the worst distraction.

Remembering that her bike was near, she proceeded to press the auto ignition on. Her bike was recently fitted with new implements and it would be the opportune time to test these out. Pressing another button, Natsuki attempted to command the machine to blow through the hindrance. A few seconds passed and nothing happened.

The enemy was closing in on them and there was no other way out. They were cornered.

Natsuki was about to accept their imminent fate when a blast was heard, clouding the area around the two characters.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next on Thief of the Night – read what happens to Shizuru and Natsuki as the dust settles.

Reviews, as always, are very much welcome and appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 3: Walking Wounded

Finally, the 3rd installment to my story. Thanks a lot for all the reviews I got! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last. Like the others, this has not been betaed so please bear with me. Now don't let me keep you waiting. 

**Disclaimer: ** If dreams were real, then I'd own Shiznat.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3 – Walking Wounded**

"KABLAAAMMM!" was the sound that came from the explosion. The air was filled with thick smoke as a figure carrying another took this as a chance to stage their escape.

Natsuki slung Shizuru over her shoulder and sprinted to where her bike stood. Grateful that her ride delivered in the nick of time, Natsuki quickly hopped on the machine and carefully positioned the unconscious body on her lap so as to avoid falling.

Fingers and palms wrapped around handle bars, she put the motorcycle into motion and sped away from the scene even before the dust from the blast began to settle.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back at the mansion, big boss Nagi dai Artai witnessed the fiasco on camera and slammed his fists on the desk, screaming about how incompetent his minions are before finally deciding to take action himself.

"This is not the last you'll see of me Fujino," he promised himself.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the Fujino Enterprise (FE) head office, Shizuru's father has been trying to locate her to no avail. Haruka, who was able to return to headquarters unharmed after being unceremoniously dumped on the side of the street, filled him in on what happened.

"Do you know who might be behind this Sir?" Haruka asked her superior.

"I have a few suspects but it won't take long before I pinpoint the one responsible. I will have my daughter back in no time and I'm going to make the bastard pay."Satoru Fujino declared with conviction in his voice. He was pacing back and forth in his office when the intercom buzzed.

"Sir, we have news," a man said on the other side. "dai Artai is the mastermind behind your daughter's disappearance. "

Eyes narrowing into thin slits, Satoru vowed to eradicate the dai Artai syndicate.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki became increasingly worried over the chestnut-haired woman as she saw color drain from the other's form. She made a decision to help the stranger live and called her trusted friend Yohko.

"Meet me at my place in 5 minutes. Questions come later," Natsuki barked to the doctor through the Bluetooth headset attached to her ear.

She put the engine in full throttle hoping that it won't be too late for the mysterious beauty in her arms.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The garage door opened and swallowed the Ducati along with its passengers.

Natsuki immediately turned the engine off and proceeded into the house carrying the inanimate figure of Shizuru.

She cleared the large dining table and laid the woman's body on it stripping the former's clothes that were now soaked with blood.

Even in her unconscious state Natsuki found Shizuru breathtaking. She found herself wanting to touch the woman's silky skin and was surprised with the emotions she was feeling.

"_Stop it Natsuki. This is not the time to be fantasizing,"_ chiding herself as she resumed unclothing the woman.

The doorbell rang and Natsuki came to find Yohko at her doorstep.

From the entrance Yohko could already see the body lying on the table. Sensing that something is definitely not right, she shot Natsuki a questioning look.

"I was on a job and I got tangled with that," Natsuki said pointing to the injured.

"She got shot during our escape and I'm pretty sure she's lost a lot of blood," was the explanation she offered on the situation.

Yohko immediately brought herself to the woman's side and checked her vitals.

"Boil some water, quick! And get me fresh towels and bandages. Get the container in my car's trunk. This woman, whoever she is, needs a transfusion ASAP!" Yohko ordered the younger woman.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two hours later.

Yohko was scrubbing her hands in the kitchen sink while watching her friend stow away the now bloody towels and clean the area around the sleeping stranger.

"What do you plan to do with her?" she asked Natsuki.

"I'll ask who she is and why she was in that room, limbs tied and all. That's the first thing I would do," Natsuki countered.

She then said to the doctor, "Thanks Yohko. This is the nth time you've come to my aid and I've yet to return the favor. No, make that favors."

"Nonsense. You and your family have done many good things for me and I'm eternally grateful, so stop worrying about such trivialities," the doctor responded with a smile.

Natsuki was about to launch into a debate with her friend when movement on the table caught her eye.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Crimson eyes fluttered open and were almost blinded by the bright light directly in sight.

Shizuru closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again allowing her vision to adjust to the brightness. She turned her head to the side and realized she was in a place unfamiliar.

She tried to get up but felt pain shoot up from the left side of her torso. She directed her gaze to where the discomfort was coming from and found a heavily bandaged shoulder, her left shoulder to be exact.

"Damn woman, you'll rip your stitches!" Natsuki bellowed from behind, startling Shizuru.

"Where am I?" were the words that escaped Shizuru's lips.

Bringing her body to face the now awake woman Natsuki said, "I'm in charge here and also the one who'll be asking the questions Miss."

Shizuru stared straight into emerald orbs and suddenly felt a sense of familiarity. She instantly recalled the events that transpired and was a bit shocked upon realizing that the person she met in that room was a woman, like herself. She was still wrapped up in her thoughts when Natsuki spoke.

"First things first, would you like to be in more comfortable bearings?" Natsuki inquired of the lady with a naughty grin on her face.

Shizuru immediately looked down and realized her body was only covered by a blanket. She dipped her head as a blush crept to her face and nodded wordlessly.

The bluenette let out a hearty laugh that echoed through the walls of the house.

"Is that the appropriate way to treat your guest Natsuki? Forgive my friend Miss…? Yohko asked the tawny-haired beauty.

"Fujino. Umm, Suzumi Fujino," replied the CEO. Shizuru thought against giving her real name for fear that the media would get wind of her abduction and cause unnecessary trouble for her father and the company. She was also unsure if she could trust the stranger who was facing her.

"I'm Yohko Sagisawa and this is Natsuki Kuga."

Natsuki heard the name and her laugh was gone as furrowed brows replaced it.

"Are you related to the Fujinos of Fujino Enterprise?"

"I…I don't think so," Shizuru acting dumb.

"I see. Good for you then. If you were however, I'd have you repay my good deed by bringing me face to face with Shizuru Fujino," Natsuki declared.

Shizuru took a gulp and swore the others heard her. Quickly composing herself she then asked, "Why do you want to meet this Shizuru Fujino?"

"It's personal," the green-eyed one answered. "Now let me get you a change of clothes then we'll talk serious business."

Before she could protest, the raven-haired girl already turned her back and proceeded upstairs. Shizuru is confused at how this character manages to make her feel so unlike the dominant and commanding person she is.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki reached her bedroom and decided to report to her contact. Taking out her cell phone, she dialed Yamada's number.

"I have it. Ready to fulfill your end of the bargain?" she asked the man on the other line.

"_Check your account_," Yamada replied.

Natsuki turned on the computer to access her account online. She was pleased to see that the credit was made.

"Pleasure doing business with you old man. Now where shall we make the exchange?"

"_Meet me at the usual place in an hour_."

"Understood."

Before she left the room, Natsuki pocketed the precious stone inside a concealed compartment in the jacket she was wearing.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a short while Natsuki came back down with clothes for the chestnut-haired lady. With a brow cocked, she asked Yohko, "You think she can manage to dress on her own?"

"I don't think so. Now be kind and help the poor woman Natsuki." Yohko said to the pair with her right hand pointing at the bathroom.

"Umm, you don't mind do you?" Natsuki asked the injured woman.

Shizuru smiled weakly and responded, "I guess it can't be helped."

She was about to get off the table when she felt strong arms lift her. She looked up and saw Natsuki's face so very near her own.

It felt like her heart was in her throat the whole time Natsuki was carrying her to the bathroom. Her attraction to the woman grew by the second. She tried her best to hide the turmoil of emotions elicited by her reluctant savior.

They reached the changing area and Natsuki gently sat Shizuru down on the counter.

Natsuki peered into Shizuru's eyes and asked, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Not at all. If anything I'm grateful for everything you've done for me. Thank you." Shizuru replied.

"You're welcome, although it wasn't my choice to save you back then. You sure surprised me," Natsuki admitted.

"That was not the smartest thing to do but I had to get out of there."

"I probably would have done something similar if I were in that situation. Why were you there anyway?" Natsuki questioned.

"I wish I knew," Shizuru answered with all honesty.

Before she realized it, Natsuki has managed to put her into clothes. It only means that she is terribly comfortable with the bluenette that even she herself found it amazing.

"Alright then, let's continue our talk outside," Natsuki said with an expressionless face.

The truth is that the raven-haired beauty used a great deal of restraint to keep herself from ogling at the gorgeous body of the ruby-eyed woman before her. Her hands were slightly trembling as she buttoned the top Shizuru is now wearing. It became even more of an agony when she had to help the woman into underwear. Relieved but at the same time sorry that the experience was over, she scooped the other woman and told her to hang on tight.

Shizuru once more found herself in the arms of the dangerously attractive character. She felt a new wave of excitement brewing at the pit of her stomach.

Natsuki was about to turn the doorknob when she heard a slam on the other side followed by the sound of feet shuffling against the floor.

Quickly looking at her companion, Natsuki confirmed that Shizuru also heard the sound.

She put Shizuru down and placed her index finger on her lips to signal the other to be quiet.

They heard a voice asking, "Where is Natsuki Kuga?"

"She's not here," was the answer from a woman.

Natsuki was getting mad at herself for endangering Yohko. She realized she had to find a way to put her friend out of harm's reach.

"Search the whole house and leave nothing unturned," the voice commanded.

Natsuki turned to Shizuru and their gazes fastened as if seeking an answer from the other as to what they should do with the sudden turn of events.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki and Shizuru were still in deep thought when they heard Yohko gasp with pain.

"I can't stand this anymore," Natsuki grunted under her breath.

Shizuru took one look at the bluenette and decided to do something about the tense situation. Capturing her companion's hand, Shizuru opened the door and revealed their forms.

They walked out into the living room where the owner of the voice they heard was standing. They saw Yohko seated on the couch, her hand covering the reddening cheek which they believe was slapped by the man that stood beside her.

"I'm Natsuki Kuga," Shizuru heard herself saying.

Natsuki was shocked at Shizuru's words and was about to say something when the tawny-haired woman spoke again.

"What do you want?" Shizuru asked the intruders' leader, piercing the man with her ice cold glare.

"We want the Millenium Star," he replied.

"I'll give it to you only if you let the woman go," she said referring to Yohko.

The man grinned wickedly and nodded in agreement. He couldn't believe that they were making it so easy for him. "_Just like taking candy from a baby_," he thought.

Shizuru faced Natsuki and extended her arm, palm open, as if waiting for the larcenist to hand the precious gem. Natsuki looked at her hard and understood. She couldn't fathom it but she felt an overwhelming sense to trust the woman pretending to be her.

Natsuki produced the diamond and placed it on Shizuru's hand.

The gem started to glow as soon as it came into contact with Shizuru's skin.

In a flash, the faint glow exploded into a blinding light rendering all who were witnesses to temporarily lose their vision.

Shizuru felt an incredible power surge through her body. Struggling against the intensity of such power, she forced herself to look to where Natsuki and Yohko were and stretched out her arms to them. The two women found their bodies being sucked towards the source of the incredible illumination.

Almost as soon as it appeared, the light suddenly vanished and so did the three women.

_To be continued…_

Next on Thief of the Night: Where did our characters disappear to? What grudge does Natsuki hold against Shizuru? What power does the precious stone hold?

Please give your reviews. They serve as my fuel to keep writing. 


	4. Chapter 4: Twenty Questions

**I come to you with a warning. This is a crappy chapter so don't expect it to be exciting. In fact, don't expect anything at all. =P **

**Hugs and kisses to all who gave their reviews. You know who you are. May you never tire of reading my story and giving your precious feedback. **

**Now let's get on with the show. **

**Disclaimer: Sunrise owns Mai Hime. I don't. **

**Chapter 4 – Twenty Questions**

Haruka was pacing back and forth in Shizuru's apartment. She was there to keep watch when her friend arrives since Satoru asked her to. Her senior learned that Shizuru was able to escape dai Artai through intelligence gathered by his staff and requested Haruka to be at his daughter's home when she shows up.

Haruka stopped her pacing and began admiring the view from the tall glass panes that serve as windows. She just let out a sigh when she heard something like a soft whirring sound. She turned her gaze to where the sound was coming from and POP!

Three figures materialized out of thin air and landed on the carpeted floor.

Haruka, jaws dropped, couldn't believe her eyes as she witnessed what just happened. She looked the bodies over and realized one belonged to her until-a-moment-ago-missing friend, Shizuru.

"Shi…Shizuru!" she called out to the crimson beauty.

--------------------

The landing forced the three women into compromising positions.

Yohko was the first to show signs of regaining consciousness. She stirred and felt something soft under her palm. She gave it a soft squeeze and heard a moan that came from her right side. Immediately opening her eyes, she saw that her left hand was on the sleeping Shizuru's left breast. She sat up and shook her head hard.

Yohko's sudden movement caused Natsuki to wake up from her slumber. Emerald eyes fluttered and saw pink lace. She frantically stood up when she realized her face was directly on Shizuru's crotch. She couldn't understand how she ended up in that position and while cursing, blushed a deep tomato red.

"Ara, ara. Do you want your underwear back Kuga-san?" the now awake Shizuru asked in a clear teasing manner.

Though it seemed not possible, Natsuki blushed even more. "Idiot," she mumbled under her breath.

"Shizuru, I'm so glad to see you!" Haruka said while crushing her friend in a fierce hug.

"Ow! Ara Haruka, I'm glad to see you too but would you mind releasing me? My shoulder hurts," Shizuru grimaced.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok Shizurur? I was so worried about you. Your father even more so than me," Haruka confessed.

While the chestnut haired woman was being interrogated by her friend, Natsuki found the gem lying near Shizuru's feet. She was stowing it in her jacket when she thought she heard the name that caused her a good amount of injustice.

"Excuse me. What did you call her again?" Natsuki cut the conversation between the two friends.

Haruka turned to face the bluenette. "Shizuru. You came here together but you don't know she's Shizuru Fujino?"

Yohko who was quietly recalling in her mind how they got into their current location then was now looking at her dark-haired friend when she heard _that_ name. _All hell's gonna break loose. _

----------------

FLASHBACK…

Midnight Sky bar, Tokyo – a few years ago

It was a night that seemed busier than usual. After all, it was a Friday and a payday.

"Kuga, sex on the beach, screwdriver and 2 cosmos. Make it fast," barked the owner of the club where Natsuki was working part time. "And bring them yourself to our guests at the VIP room."

Having heard her boss' orders Natsuki prepared the drinks and told the other bartender to cover while she brought the concoctions to the special place in the club reserved for people with money.

The raven beauty thought it was weird for the owner to ask her to bring drinks to customers. She just shrugged the feeling off and climbed the stairs leading to her destination.

She reached the VIP area and knocked at the entrance. No one answered. Her right fist formed into a ball to knock once more when the door opened and her form was yanked inside.

"What the..." Natsuki nearly fell face first to the floor when she was pulled into the room. The drinks she was holding slipped from her hand and crashed at her feet. Her right arm was still caught in a firm grip by someone whose face she hasn't seen yet.

She was about to spin around to get a look at the perpetrator who caused her to almost kiss the floor when the room suddenly went dark.

Natsuki instantly brought her free hand to her eyes and realized that a blindfold cut her vision off. "What the fuck is happening here?!" she yelled. She heard giggles and felt like she was in very bad dream.

Pissed at having her eyes covered, Natsuki scrambled to take off the blindfold. She was failed however as her free arm was placed behind her back with the other. Click. She felt cold metal circle her wrists. She was then pushed downward until she felt her bum hit what felt like a couch.

"Goddammit!" Natsuki was very mad now and it looked like smoke was coming out of her ears. "Whoever you are, I am seriously advising you to release me this second or I'll bash your face in so bad that your mother won't recognize you," Natsuki said while letting out a heavy growl.

"Oohhh, she's a feisty one. Maybe you should gag her too Shizuru," were the words uttered by a voice that clearly belonged to a female.

Natsuki was about to launch into a tirade when something clamped her mouth shut. Something sticky. Duct tape.

"_God forgive me. I will kill whoever is responsible for this when I get my hands on her," _she promised herself while being certain that the culprit was a girl named Shizuru.

"I think that's enough," another voice said. "Shizuru has clearly proven that she is worthy to be a member of our sorority. Now let the poor girl free."

"You're such a party pooper Anh. Don't mind her girls, let's go dancing. Hey newest member Shizuru Fujino, you coming?" spoke the same person who suggested she be gagged.

Natsuki heard movement and more giggling. She was irritated on a whole new unprecedented level. She mentally pictured how she would make that Shizuru and her companions pay.

A minute passed and Natsuki heard nothing but silence.

"Thosebitches left me her_e_!" Natsuki screamed into the duct tape that imprisoned her mouth. Realizing that she was alone, she brought herself to a stand and tried to recall where the entrance to the room was. She figured it was not far from where she currently stood so she started to move towards the direction where she thinks the door was. Seconds that seemed to stretch on to eternity passed when she felt one of her tied hands close in on what seemed like the door knob.

_Great, now to get out of here and kick some ass_. _Oh yeah, I have to free my hands first then I'll give them hell_. A smile on Natsuki's lips as her mind played out what was going to happen for the rest of the evening.

THUD. Natsuki fell to the floor as the door suddenly opened hitting her on the head.

"Ara, I think I killed her," said the girl named Shizuru.

"No, you just knocked her out cold," the lady named Ahn said.

"You should not have gone this far Shizuru. This girl might be traumatized by what happened tonight," she scolded the younger girl.

"I'm sorry oneesama. I got carried away," the junior replied.

"There's nothing we can do about it now. Just help me untie her," Ahn ordered.

Natsuki remembers waking up in that room with the club owner glaring at her and being accused of sleeping on the job. She got her ass fired there and then. Too tired and angry to explain what had happened, she waved the man off before he stopped speaking and left the club. Natsuki vowed that she would find out who Shizuru Fujino is and beat the crap out of her. Of course that vow was never fulfilled as Natsuki began her current career as a larcenist shortly after that incident. She never forgot that name however and up to this day still held that grudge against the woman.

--------------------

Natsuki was snapped out of her thoughts by Haruka who was now shaking her shoulders.

"Hey you! What's your relationship with Shizuru?" the blonde asked the thief.

"She rescued me Haruka. Now be nice to Kuga-san," Shizuru said while removing Haruka's hands off Natsuki.

Natsuki winced at her touch and Shizuru did not miss it. She peered into green-eyes and wondered why Natsuki was acting strangely. _Oh yeah, I gave her a false name. Maybe that's why she looks mad. _

Meanwhile Haruka, now on the phone, was speaking to Satoru.

"Sir, Shizuru is with me. We're here at her condo. Shall I take her to you?"

"Stay put, I'm coming over," Satoru replied and hung up.

--------------------

Rubies versus emeralds. Natsuki and Shizuru were having a battle with their eyes.

The bluenette was giving the red-eyed princess a deadly glare. Shizuru, failing to understand what grave mistake she has done Natsuki, decided to take on the larcenist in a staring contest.

Their gazes were still locked when the door opened and a booming voice was heard.

"Shizuru!" Satoru rushed over to his daughter and gathered her frame into a tight embrace.

For the second time, Shizuru yelped at the pain of having her shoulder squeezed.

Satoru immediately let go and directed his vision to Shizuru's bandaged body part. "What happened?"

Shizuru, in detail, recounted to her father the events that occurred. From the time she got into the car leading to when she woke up in Natsuki and Yohko's care. Of course, she left out the fact that Natsuki is a professional pilferer.

"I am deeply indebted to you ladies. I do not know how to thank you," Satoru spoke while offering a smile to the raven haired girl and her doctor friend.

"On second thought, maybe I do. Would you like to become part of Fujino Enterprise?"

A surprised Natsuki and Yohko looked at each other. _Did he just offer us jobs? _

"Now tell me what you do for a living Kuga-san," Satoru looking at Natsuki for her answer.

Natsuki felt uncomfortable and she bet it was showing on her face. Unsure of what to say, she directed her gaze to where Shizuru was standing and caught red eyes once more.

Shizuru nodded as if she understood and said "She's sort of into the jewelry business Dad."

_Whew_. Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief and mouthed a silent thank you to the beautiful tawny-haired lady.

"I see. Well I think you're forgetting something Shizuru. Could you tell me exactly how you got here?" he eyed the three women with curiosity.

Shizuru, Natsuki, and Yohko exchanged looks all at once.

To be continued…

--------------------

**There you have it. Please review. ******

**Oh, it might be a while before I update this story again. It's the month-end and it tends to get really busy at work. I will try to make it up to all of you next time. Please be patient. **


	5. Chapter 5: Slip Away

**First of all, I would like to apologize for any discomfort you have felt when you read the last chapter. I was so focused on creating a scene that would make Natsuki hate Shizuru that I forgot how sensitive the topic of hazing is. Lone Wolf, thank you for pointing that out. **

**Nevertheless I'm grateful to all of my readers for the reviews, alerts and continued support. Special mention to the regulars: **

**lildevilish, ****fyee, hanazono, mrerice, ALEXISSA2**

**Lee Lamprush, colorfulsunrise514, emtz95, noobsdog**

**h.i.y.l.l, XxAzn HomiexX, Kuga Shizuru, noraily**

**torrrn, Ding, kikyo4ever, LunarMiko07, Spit Fire Chibi Kitty**

**Harley Quinn Davidson, ****adreams**

**lostinafeeling a.k.a. Lone Wolf**

**I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: **Sunrise owns Mai Hime, for now.

**Chapter 5 – Slip Away**

Green, red, and purple eyes searched one another for the answer to Satoru's question.

In her mind, Shizuru was thinking of telling how it is but was afraid of what would ensue if she did. On top of that, she did not want to get the bluenette into trouble for her actions. Believing her capacity for sound judgment, she decided to concoct some lie to present to her father.

"Dad…"

Shizuru was barely able to start the story she's just fabricated in her head when Satoru's phone rang, splicing the thick silence.

"One second," Satoru checked the caller's identity and excused himself to one of the many rooms in the flat.

Haruka wasted no time and grabbed Shizuru by the elbow taking her to one corner of the apartment. As her friend lead her to a quiet spot, Shizuru felt a pair of eyes burning through the back of her head. She knew the emerald-eyed girl was mad at her for some reason and she made a mental note to ask about it later.

"How did the three of you manage that trickery?" Haruka demanded an explanation out of her friend as soon as they were out of earshot from the others.

"Whatever are you talking about Haruka?" the tan haired girl acting dumb.

"You know very well what I mean Shizuru. Don't ever think for a second that I will fall for that act of yours."

Knowing Haruka, Shizuru knew her friend wasn't going to back down unless she reveals the truth.

"Ok, listen. I will tell you everything but we should wait for father. You know I don't like repeating myself."

Haruka eyed the CEO and relented.

"Fine."

-----------------

While blonde and chestnut heads were engaged in a conversation, Natsuki was mentally plotting her long overdue revenge. A deep scowl was currently distorting her beautiful features as she remembered the misfortune she had experienced in the hands of Shizuru.

"Natsuki." The sound of her name being called snapped her out of her trance.

"I know that look. What are you planning?" Yohko asked without really expecting an honest answer from the bluenette.

"I'm going to make her pay. Tonight," she said with a dead seriousness in her emerald eyes.

Yohko had never seen her friend look this frightening and decided to stay out of Natsuki's way, whatever the latter has up her sleeve.

"I need to get out of here," spoke the dark-haired girl upon realizing she was supposed to meet Yamada.

Like Natsuki, the purple-eyed doctor also needed to get back to her work of saving lives. She glanced at Shizuru and Haruka's forms noticing that the two still had their backs turned to them.

"Now would be the perfect time to take our leave."

Natsuki motioned Yohko to follow her to the door, careful not to alert the others. After all, a silent and swift departure was best for them given the situation.

Just as they reached the exit, Natsuki decided to take one last look at Shizuru. She silently bid the tawny-haired woman a temporary farewell since she was sure they would meet again. Soon.

-----------------

"Where are your guests Shizuru?"

Haruka and Shizuru turned towards the voice they heard only to find Satoru standing solely on the spot where Natsuki and Yohko were moments ago.

Unable to believe that the doctor and the burglar managed to slip out unnoticed, Shizuru did a quick search on each room of her apartment.

When she finished her check, she went back to Haruka and Satoru.

"They're gone," she muttered with a slight hint of irritation and disappointment in her voice. She felt Natsuki should have properly told her she had to leave but no, the raven girl had to sneak out instead and leave her to do the explaining.

"I knew it! Something fishy was up with that Natsuki girl that's why she's bolted!" Haruka sounding so convinced with the gut feeling she felt against the bluenette.

"I'm sure we'd have little or no trouble finding them, but what's more important now is your explanation of how you got here Shizuru" Satoru said looking straight into his daughter's gem-like eyes.

Shizuru was silent for a few seconds. She knew her companions were waiting and so she took a deep breath and began to speak.

-----------------

The two friends parted ways after they got out of the building but not before agreeing to meet in the next few days to investigate the display of power they have personally witnessed.

The blue-haired girl was now on her way to the rendezvous with Yamada. Sitting in the cab, her thoughts returned to Shizuru and the diamond. She knew there was an explanation behind the bizarre occurrence but she couldn't think of any.

While in deep thought, she realized a couple of things. One, the precious stone definitely held some kind of magic. Two, she's far too intrigued and involved to just let the Millennium Star drop out of her hands.

Deciding to ditch her meeting, Natsuki instructed the cabbie to forget her previous instructions and to take her elsewhere.

-----------------

The yellow vehicle stopped in front of a medium sized house, one among many in the neighborhood Natsuki found herself in.

She paid the driver and stepped out into the curb.

"_I wonder if she's in_. _Oh well, only one way to find out."_

She walked towards the front of the house and tried turning the knob of the door that blocked her entrance.

Bringing her body into a crouching position, she began picking away at the lock. In just a few seconds she heard a soft click. She stood up and slid inside making sure to close the door behind her.

"Nao! Are you here?" she called out.

Only the ticking sound of the wall clock welcomed her arrival.

Natsuki knew now that her best friend, who also happens to be a colleague, and by colleague meant thief-for-hire, was not home.

She was still deciding whether or not to wait for Nao when her stomach let out a deep growl.

Natsuki goes over to the kitchen and opens the fridge, finding an assortment of take out boxes – from Chinese to Indian to American. Apparently, Nao did not cook.

She grabs a Burger King box and was glad to see an untouched bun staring right back at her. Taking the food and a bottle of mayonnaise, she strode towards the dining table.

Natsuki was halfway through the meal when she heard the front door creak and saw red hair coming towards her.

"What the hell Kuga! That's my dinner!" Nao exclaimed while looking down at Natsuki chewing away her food. She was not surprised at all to find her best friend in her house, while she was not in. Natsuki always sneaks into her home, invited or otherwise, and Nao got used to it.

"Good to see you too my friend," Natsuki cheerfully greeted the redhead.

"I seriously need to install an alarm system to keep you locked out of my house," Nao snorted before asking,

"Are you in trouble pup?"

Nao did not miss Natsuki nearly choking on her food upon hearing the question.

"What makes you think that?" Natsuki asked back trying not to give anything away to her friend.

"Well, you only come here when you're in trouble or when you're seriously bored. So which is it this time?"

Before Natsuki could respond, her ringtone spoke for her.

She let out a groan since she was sure it was Yamada calling. She was obviously mistaken when she saw "Unknown number" flashing on the screen.

She pressed the answer button.

"Who is this and what do you want?"

"_Kuga-san, this is Satoru Fujino. Surely you have not forgotten me yet as we had just met?"_ came the reply.

To be continued…

-----------------

Next: What does Satoru want with Natsuki? Take a guess.

Reviews, reviews! Keep 'em coming, ayt?


	6. Chapter 6: Millennium Star

**Sorry it took a little longer before this update. I had a hectic time this month due to work, band, parties and sickness. In fact, I am still under medication for tonsillitis. =P**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorite(d) my story. Hope you like this one. **

**Disclaimer: ** I love Shizuma…errrr, ShizNat but they don't belong to me. =(

**Chapter 6 – Millennium Star**

Natsuki was not expecting to hear the voice of the Fujino magnate on the other line.

"_I need to speak with you about a very important matter Kuga-san. I have sent a car to escort you to Fujino Enterprise_," Satoru said with a tone that demanded obedience.

The bluenette never liked being ordered around and it irked her that Satoru was clearly expecting her to comply.

Satoru spoke again, prompting Natsuki to stray from her thoughts momentarily.

"_And Kuga-san, I wouldn't worry about Yamada_."

Natsuki wanted to ask what he meant by his last statement when she heard a click that was immediately followed by a busy dial tone. Satoru had already hung up.

The decision to call back was on Natsuki's mind but she realized it was not possible since the number was restricted. She cursed under her breath.

While Natsuki was grumbling, Nao was eyeing her friend and was amused at the latter's agitated expression.

"Hey pup!" Nao barked.

"What?!" Natsuki yelled back.

"Whoa! Take it easy. I'm not the enemy," Nao said careful not to anger her friend further.

"I have to go," the dark-haired girl replied.

Natsuki stormed out of the house leaving Nao scratching her head in a baffled state.

As soon as she was out the door, she immediately spotted the parked vehicle in front of Nao's driveway. Her gut was telling her not to board the car but she remembered Satoru's last words.

She opened the passenger door and hoisted her form inside.

The car vibrated at the turn of the ignition and started moving towards Fujino Enterprise.

-----------------

The travel to Fujino Enterprise was uneventful.

The car dropped Natsuki off at the building's main entrance and was escorted by a bodyguard to a private elevator.

Natsuki soon found herself standing in front of massive twin oak doors that serve as the entrance to Satoru's office.

She was about to knock when the wooden panels opened and bathed her form in a warm light.

"Ara, welcome Kuga-san. Please come in," were the words she heard from a honey-coated voice.

Natsuki's eyes locked with ruby red ones for a second as she stepped inside.

She expected Satoru's office to be dripping with opulence but the minimalist and sophisticated design of the room caught her in a bit of surprise.

Her eyes were still scanning the area when Shizuru spoke once more.

"Please take a seat. Father will be joining us shortly. Would you like some refreshments?"

"I don't have time for pleasantries or refreshments. What do you want?" Natsuki impatiently replied.

"My my, Kuga-san is in a hurry," Shizuru responded with a teasing tone.

Natsuki gave the tawny haired girl her signature Kuga glare.

Shizuru realized that the bluenette meant business and decided to get straight to the point.

"Father wants to know your version of how we got to my apartment."

It seemed so simple so Natsuki was not sure whether to buy it.

"What else?" she asked.

Before Shizuru could answer back, Satoru came into the room, not alone, but with Yamada.

Natsuki became confused upon seeing the two together.

"What are you doing here old man?"

"Good to see you too kid," Yamada answered with a slight smirk on his face.

The emerald eyed thief turned to Satoru with a questioning look.

"I ordered the job on the Millennium Star, Kuga-san," The Fujino patriarch revealed.

-----------------

Natsuki couldn't believe her ears. '_Satoru was the mastermind behind my last hit?_'

"I knew you were going to have doubts, that's why I had Yamada come," Satoru explained.

"That's right Natsuki. Fujino-san did order the job," Yamada added.

'_This is too much of a coincidence!_' Natsuki exclaimed in her head.

"What do you want from me?" the raven hair asked.

"Two things Kuga-san, first would be the Millennium Star and second would be your explanation of how you got to my daughter's apartment."

"Why would you need my version when you had heard your daughter's?"

"I have reason to believe that I will gain valuable information from it Kuga-san. Of course, I'd be glad to compensate you for your troubles. After all, you saved my daughter."

That remark sparked anger within the bluenette. '_Like father like daughter, thinking that everything can be bought with money. I will not be taken for a fool by these Fujinos.'_

"I don't need your money," Natsuki said through clenched teeth.

"And I certainly won't hand you the Millennium Star unless I know what kind of power is inside it!"

The three looked at Natsuki and found fury blazing in her eyes.

Satoru looked at his daughter and contemplated whether she was ready to hear what he was about to divulge. Knowing that sooner or later he would have to tell Shizuru the truth, he decided that now would be the opportune time.

He realized that Yamada was still with them; he turned to the man and said, "Your services are no longer needed as of the moment. You may leave the room Yamada. I shall be in touch again, if not soon."

"Very well Fujino-san. You know where to find me," Yamada said and made his way out.

Before he was out the door completely, he glanced back and said to Natsuki, "Excellent work as always Natsuki. Don't give the Fujinos too hard of a time."

The green eyed girl couldn't care less about Yamada right now.

Satoru then faced Shizuru and Natsuki and told them to take a seat. He seated himself, took a deep breath and got started on the tale of the Millennium Star.

-----------------

"This might sound as a surprise but I learned about the Millennium Star and its power through dai Artai," was Satoru's opening statement.

"dai Artai?! The same man who had me kidnapped?" Shizuru exclaimed.

"Yes Shizuru. Please don't get worked up just yet and listen to the rest?" Satoru pleaded.

The crimson eyed lady saw the pained expression on her father and nodded in agreement.

"dai Artai knew that the Millennium Star was no ordinary jewel. He knew that it has power. So he searched for companies that could help him attain power from it and he came upon Fujino Enterprise. He met with me to make a deal to extract power from the jewel. At first I thought he was out of his mind but he showed me evidence. I was, to say the least, intrigued and excited. dai Artai believed they could find a way to manipulate the Millennium Star's magic."

"dai Artai came to me under false pretenses. I had thought that he wanted to do legitimate business but I was gravely mistaken. I did a thorough background check on him and found out about his seedy dealings. He was informed of my intention to not do business with him and he was offended, apparently. This, I believe, led to your kidnapping my dear daughter. I never thought that I would put you in danger by dealing with him and for that I am deeply sorry," Satoru looked straight into Shizuru's eyes to let her know of his sincerity.

"Ara…," was the tawny haired CEO's comment.

"Did you know that Shizuru was going to be taken by dai Artai?" Natsuki asked with an edge in her voice.

"I suspected he would do something to get back at me but I never thought it would involve my daughter," he responded with all honesty.

"I believe you're not done yet,"the bluenette quipped.

"You're right Kuga-san. I had my team of researchers dig more information about the Millennium Star and I became obsessed after knowing more about it. I wanted to see for myself the extent of power it has and whether it can be used by ordinary people," he continued.

"What do you mean by ordinary people father?" Shizuru spoke.

"You see, the Millennium Star's magic can only be used and manipulated by a special group of people known as the Wielders. These people come from a lineage and nobody outside that lineage can wield the stone's power."

Natsuki quickly looked to Shizuru upon hearing Satoru's explanation.

Shizuru's face registered shock and her body started to tremble.

"Are you alright Shizuru?" Satoru asked his daughter.

Shizuru's eyes met with her father's brown ones before she fainted.

-----------------

"Shizuru…"

The sound of her name being called was the last thing Shizuru heard before darkness consumed her.

She felt like she was falling on an endless abyss. It seemed to go on forever when she suddenly opened her eyes and saw before her a little girl sitting on the floor, playing.

Shizuru thought the girl looked familiar when she suddenly realized that the little one was none other than herself.

The young girl was sporting a smile while drawing on a piece of paper. She then looked up and said, "Mommy look what I did!"

Shizuru heard footsteps and saw her mother crouch beside her little self.

"Let me see Shi-chan," her mother said.

The tan haired CEO felt a tug at her heart upon hearing the nickname her mother used to call her when she was small. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

'_Mom…_'

"Mmmm, this is a lovely drawing Shi-chan. This is our family, right?" her mother asked.

"Yes mommy! I love you mommy!" the little Shizuru exclaimed and hugged her mother.

"I love you to my Shi-chan," her mother responded and hugged her back.

Mother and daughter embrace was interrupted when somebody called out her mother's name.

"Shizue."

"Stay here Shi-chan, ok? Mommy will be right back," Shizue told the youngling.

Little Shizuru bobbed her head in obedience.

Since little Shizuru was done doodling, she got up and decided to peek into drawers that were within her reach.

She first opened the top drawer of the side table next to the bed. She saw underwear which was not very interesting from a kid's point of view.

She closed that one and opened the bottom drawer this time. She saw a box and took it out.

She removed the lid and saw a small shiny object that was the same size as a pebble.

She touched the thing and it emitted a soft pink light. Little Shizuru was fascinated.

"Kirei…"

Shizue came back into the room and was washed over by emotions of shock and fear upon seeing Shizuru and what the little girl was holding.

Mother quickly snatched the object from her daughter's hands and locked it away.

Shizuru remembered the scene happened when she was 6 years old. Her mother was still alive then. She recalled having returned to that room looking for the thing but failed.

The ruby eyed lady was still reminiscing when she heard another voice which was getting louder by the second, calling her.

"Shizuru!"

The image of her and her mother started to get hazy until it disappeared altogether.

Crimson eyes fluttered open and Shizuru realized what she saw was a dream.

To be continued…

-----------------

I think you know how Shizuru got her name. Reviews please… =)


	7. Chapter 7: The Proposition

**Disclaimer: ** The Sunrise(s) in the east. It also owns Mai Hime.

**Chapter 7 – The Proposition**

"I remember," were the first words Shizuru uttered after she regained consciousness.

"What do you remember Shizuru?" Satoru gently inquired of his daughter.

"I think I might be a wielder," she declared.

'_Could she really be?_' Natsuki was thinking while looking at the ruby-eyed lady.

"Kuga-san, hand me the diamond will you?" Satoru commanded.

Natsuki took out the Millennium Star from her jacket and was about to place it on Satoru's palm when the alarm alerting them of the presence of intruders went off.

The phone rang and Satoru was informed that armed men have taken over the main lobby of Fujino Enterprise and some of them were headed straight to his office. Building security was top-notch but apparently, the intruders were not ordinary either. Satoru was sure dai Artai was behind this attack.

He quickly moved to a nearby credenza, unlocked it and took out what appears to be three starfish-shaped objects. He brought one to his chest and the object instantly wrapped its tentacles on his shoulders and waist. He handed one each to Shizuru and Natsuki and the two mimicked what he had just done.

In just a few seconds, the three of them disappeared on the spot.

Just when they had vanished, dai Artai came barging into Satoru's office. He cursed loudly when he failed to see what he came for.

-----------------

On what seemed like a blink of an eye, Shizuru and Natsuki suddenly found themselves in a large laboratory of some sort.

"Where are we?" Shizuru asked her father.

"Fujino Enterprise advanced research facility!" Satoru beamed.

"This place is huge!" Natsuki commented.

"I did not know this place existed," Shizuru said feeling a little hurt from being uninformed.

Satoru was about to explain why when a red-haired woman approached them.

"Midori, good to see you. Ladies, this is Midori Sugiura, operations' chief of this mad lab. Midori, this is my daughter Shizuru and her acquaintance, Natsuki Kuga," Satoru introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you," Midori said while offering a hand shake to both women, which they took.

"We're always delighted to have you here Chairman, but why the sudden visit? Is there trouble?" the lab head inquired while assisting the three in removing the contraptions attached to their torsos.

"Yes, but don't worry about that. I have news for you, good news."

"Excuse me father, but Kuga-san and I need the restroom," Shizuru interrupting the conversation when she saw Natsuki fidgeting uncomfortably, like someone who needs relief.

"Please show these ladies Midori. Come to my office when you're done," was Satoru's reply. With that, he turned on his heels and walked the opposite direction.

Midori escorted the two to the restroom and told them she'd wait outside. Natsuki immediately went straight to the nearest stall. She let out a sigh that sounded like a puppy's sound which Shizuru's ears caught, causing the brunette to smile.

'_Ara, what a cute sound. Maybe she's not as tough as she looks_. _I'll find out for sure.'_

The stall door opened and a slightly blushing Natsuki came out. She opened the lavatory faucet and washed her hands, all the while feeling red eyes staring at her.

"What are you looking at? It's rude to stare you know."

The CEO smiled and said, "Kannin na for my father's antics Kuga-san. He, I mean we, have caused you so much trouble already."

"Yeah, that's about damn right." the bluenette replied.

A momentary silence fell which was broken when Natsuki spoke again.

"It's Natsuki. Call me Natsuki."

"Alright, Natsuki it is then," Shizuru said with a genuine smile playing on her lips.

'_She's beautifu ---… crap! What am I thinking? She did a terrible thing to me!_ ' Natsuki mentally berated herself for temporarily forgetting what the tawny haired woman has done to her in the past.

"Are you ladies done? The Chairman is waiting for you," Midori said as she peeked inside.

"Let's go Natsuki."

-----------------

On the way to Satoru, Shizuru and Natsuki encountered robots, gadgets and other interesting stuff that one would only see in futuristic movies.

Midori explained that all they were seeing were the results of research and development done by the team of scientists and experts working for Fujino Enterprise.

Natsuki was marveling at the wonders when something suddenly forced her to the ground.

"What the…" The curse words died in her throat when she saw the one responsible for her being on all fours.

What looked to be like a blue and silver mechanical dog, with canons protruding on its shoulders, was holding the green-eyed thief down. It appeared to be looking at Natsuki with curious eyes.

Midori chuckled and proceeded to explain the situation.

"This is Duran. As you can see, it is a mecha dog developed for war. That's what these canons are for, to blow enemy up! And it has artificial intelligence!" The lab head explained with glee.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you Natsuki," Shizuru commented. What her real thoughts were '_Ara, this dog is sexy. Just like Natsuki.'_

"Hey boy," Natsuki said with a smile while petting the machine. It let out a soft growl letting the human know that it likes the display of affection.

Natsuki realized she was still on the floor and decided to get up when Shizuru extended her arm out to assist her. The bluenette accepted the offered help.

Shizuru felt a jolt of electricity pass through her body when her hand made contact with Natsuki's. The crimson-eyed woman understood the meaning of the sensation and thought, '_So that's how it is. I've got to have her._'

The blue-haired biker dusted herself off and Midori continued leading the way to the Fujino in waiting.

-----------------

Satoru was tapping away at his keyboard when Shizuru and Natsuki came in. He pointed at the chairs in front of his desk for the ladies to sit onto. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"Kuga-san, can you please put the Millennium Star in here?" He handed the thief a wooden box. Only to keep her word, Natsuki complied and placed the diamond in it.

The FE Chairman retrieved the container and hid it out of sight. He then directed his gaze towards Shizuru.

"I don't like that look in your eyes father." Shizuru couldn't miss the mischief gleaming in Satoru's pupils.

Instead of answering his daughter Satoru chose to face Natsuki. "Kuga-san, I had my team look you up and I can say I'm quite impressed with your military background. I would like you to become personal bodyguard to my daughter."

"WHAT?!" Both women yelled at Satoru and got up from their seats.

"I don't need a bodyguard!" Came the angry words from the tawny haired CEO. She rarely loses her cool but her father's idea is definitely ridiculous.

"And I don't want to be a bodyguard, especially hers!" Natsuki barked while looking like she's shooting Satoru daggers from her eyes.

"I cannot risk putting your life in danger again. It's either Kuga-san becomes your bodyguard or you stay here in total lockdown 24/7." What will it be Shizuru?"Satoru replied rather calmly.

-----------------

To be continued…

Hey guys! I know this chapter is short and long overdue. So sorry for that – work and the BVI Carnival got in the way. With how busy things are, I don't think I would be able to post regular updates. Heck, I didn't even have time to proofread this chap before uploading it.  Anyway, I hope you continue to read TOTN and tell me how you like or dislike it. I'm always open to your ideas on how to keep this fic exciting and read-worthy.

See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 8: The Protector

**Disclaimer: **You know it already. Geez…

**Chapter 8 – The Protector**

A sigh escaped pink lips belonging to a chestnut-haired woman. Shizuru is lying on Midori's couch thinking about the situation she is currently entangled in. After hearing her father's proposition and vehemently opposing it, she stormed out of his office and bumped into the research lab head. Midori saw her fuming mad and offered her office as a temporary sanctuary to cool off.

"This bodyguard thing is very troublesome," she said out loud to herself. She remembers being under watch all the time when she was younger. Her family has always received threats even then and thus was constantly surrounded by bodyguards. Shizuru was no exception and had uniformed men following her everywhere she went. That's why she was ecstatic when she left for America to attend college as it meant no more bodyguards for her. She never expected to be in a position where she would by shepherded once more.

Feeling the need to calm her nerves, she walks over to the mini-bar the redhead pointed to her earlier before leaving. Finding a half consumed bottle of Hennessy V.S., she poured herself some in a glass. She takes a moment to look at the swirling amber-colored liquid before downing it. A grimace distorts her beautiful face upon tasting the brandy. _This is why I don't drink._

Back in Satoru's suite, Natsuki is in deep thought. She is contemplating whether to accept the male Fujino's offer of being Shizuru's bodyguard in exchange for help she has needed for the longest time. She might not look like it but Natsuki desperately desired for a helping hand in searching for her family. Right after Shizuru walked out on them, Satoru informs her that he may know how to find her long-missing mother and sister.

"If you take charge of my daughter's safety, I promise to give you all the assistance you will ever need in locating your family. Of course, you will be adequately remunerated for your services as well." These were the exact words the elder Fujino left her with. Her mother and sister went missing one day, which happened during the time she was in college. They just never came home and it pained Natsuki to not know where they are and what became of them. She reported to the police, made flyers, and even pleaded on the local news program for any information regarding her family's whereabouts. But nobody came forward. Nobody was willing to help her. No matter what she did, Natsuki was and still is not one step closer to being reunited with her little sister and mother. And so she comes to a decision.

-----------------

A pair of gray orbs is focused intently on the black crystal particles under the microscope. The person to whom the eyes belong to suddenly shifts her attention to her colleague upon hearing the latter mention a name.

Midori is in one of the many labs of the research facility and currently on the phone with the Fujino elder. "Yes Chairman, your daughter is in my office. Would you like me to take Shizuru-san to you? Very well sir." She then hangs up.

"So, the Chairman's daughter is here." It was more of a statement than a question.

The redhead just nodded to confirm. Midori knows of Tomoe's infatuation with Shizuru as the junior scientist made no effort to conceal it, and it makes her worry about the young CEO.

In her mind, Tomoe is thinking that this would be a good opportunity to talk with the crimson eyed beauty after that incident between them. After a night of passion they shared together, the Fujino heiress never bothered to see or speak to her again. It has been driving her mad to the point that she has recently started following the woman around and leaving countless voice messages on the latter's phone.

She makes up an excuse to leave the lab to go see Shizuru. The continuation of her research would have to wait.

-----------------

Natsuki is about to leave the Chairman's quarters when the phone rings. She picks up thinking it might be Satoru wanting to hear her decision.

"Kuga here." She breathes into the receiver.

"Natsuki-san, this is Midori. I was instructed by the Chairman to tell you to pick up Shizuru in my office and bring her to the one of the labs. My office is on the right wing of this complex, second level. You can't miss it."

With that the emerald eyed female set out to retrieve her charge.

-----------------

Tomoe thought of how the confrontation with Shizuru might turn out as she walks towards the lab head's office. Before long she reaches the office and knocks at the door. No answer. She turns the knob and enters the quarters quietly only to be surprised by a honey-coated voice.

"Ara, isn't it my stalker-san." Shizuru says with cold amusement in her eyes.

"Shizuru, I…" Tomoe was at a loss for words. She always acts like a love fool whenever in front of the red-eyed Fujino. Remembering her purpose, she clears her throat and locks gazes with the other person.

"You have been avoiding me. Did I do something wrong?" she asks Shizuru.

"Don't you think I should be the one asking why you have been following me around town Tomoe-san?" Shizuru replied, her face remaining devoid of emotion.

"It's all your fault you know. You don't take my calls and decline to see me when you're in town. Did what we have mean nothing at all to you?"

"We only had sex and that was it." Shizuru is starting to feel irritated with the green haired scientist. She now regrets having flirted shamelessly with Tomoe and ending up in bed with her.

"NO!" Tomoe yelled all of a sudden. "We had a connection that night. I know you felt it too!" She continued with desperation, all her emotions bursting out.

Before she could say anything, Tomoe lunged towards her pinning her down on the sofa. Her initial shock did not have time to wear off as she felt the younger woman's lips on her own.

Shizuru is struggling to tear herself away from Tomoe but her body is feeling the effects of the alcohol she consumed earlier. She promises to herself never to drink again.

-----------------

"Get your hands off of her!" A familiar voice demanded.

Shizuru saw a flash of blue hair at the doorway before it disappeared.

"I said, get your hands off of her!"

Shizuru suddenly felt Tomoe's weight being lifted off of her. She gets up and sees Natsuki holding the scientist against the wall and by the collar. From where she stands, it looks like the bluenette is about to hit Tomoe.

"That's enough Kuga-san." Shizuru says before turning on her heel, leaving the room.

Natsuki reluctantly lets go of Tomoe. She did not like leaving the girl unscathed after her maniacal antics.

"Never go near Shizuru again or I'll make sure you pay dearly." Natsuki says with a deadly glare.

"Ha! You can't hurt me, Shizuru won't allow it! She even stopped you today! Besides, what are you to her anyway?" Tomoe spat back venomously.

"I'm her bodyguard. Takes this advice from me - don't push your luck punk." With that, the larcenist-turned-bodyguard leaves Tomoe to gather her bearings.

-----------------

Natsuki quickly catches up to her charge and asks why she stopped her from smacking the crazy kid back there.

"It doesn't concern you Natsuki."

"You're wrong. Everything that concerns you is now my business."

"Ara, and why is that?"

"Shizuru, I've decided to become your protector."

Shizuru's heart skips a beat from hearing those words. It sounded romantic, from the way Natsuki said it. She is still thinking about the other woman's revelation when Satoru suddenly appears and expresses his delight in the turn of events.

"I entrust my precious daughter's life to you Kuga-san. Thank you for agreeing to be her guardsman, or woman rather."

The gorgeous CEO is still not comfortable with the idea of having her freedom stifled. However, she knows better than to further oppose her father. Secretly though, she is thrilled to have the bluenette in close proximity all the time. Not that she will admit it though.

-----------------

Shizuru wanted to go back to her apartment despite warnings from her father. Not one to be deterred, she promised to report to him as soon as they get there. Satoru relented and instructed Natsuki to never leave his daughters side.

She and Natsuki arrive at her place and were shocked to see it turned upside down. Without wasting time, Natsuki decides that she and Shizuru go to a place she knows they'll be safe – Nao's house. She explains to the chestnut haired woman that nobody will suspect them to hide out there.

Natsuki gives Shizuru a few minutes to gather her belongings since they can't be too sure that they will remain safe in the apartment for long. Having the sensibility to realize that she has no choice in the matter, Shizuru starts packing some of her clothes for what she considers their little excursion.

-----------------

They arrive at their destination without incident. Natsuki lead the way to the doorway and is about to knock when a smirking Nao peeks from the other side of the door and sees the bluenette.

"Oi pup, what brings you here again? Honestly, I should move some place where you won't find me."

"Nao, let me in".

"Hey, that's not the way to ask somebody to grant you entry. C'mon pup, I know you can do better than that." Natsuki was getting agitated but held herself, after all she will be asking a major favor from her friend.

"Please Nao, let me in. I have someone with me." Nao immediately opens the door upon hearing what Natsuki said. She sees the "someone" her friend is with and proceeds to inspect her. _Oooo, what a beauty. Might she be who I think she is? She certainly looks like Natsuki's type._

"Congratulations pup!" She slaps Natsuki on the shoulder then turns to Shizuru, extending a handshake. "I'm Nao, Natsuki's friend. I can't tell you how happy I am to meet Natsuki's girlfriend!"

"What?" Natsuki suddenly blurted in a rather unfashionable way. She had a bewildered look for a moment before she realized a past conversation with her friend.

-Flashback-

A few months ago…

"Hey pup, are you seeing anyone right now?"

"I don't have time for relationships."

"How come? This city is teeming with lovely ladies."

"Unlike you, I have more important things to do than chase girls."

"Ouch, you make me sound like a playgirl."

"You're not just a playgirl. You're "The Playgirl" of Tokyo."

"Well, I can't help it if I'm so hot. Hehehe…Anyway, I'd like you to promise me one thing."

"I don't like where this conversation is going."

"Don't worry, I won't ask you to sleep with me or anything."

"What is it then?"

"Promise me that you'll introduce your girlfriend to me, when you have one in the future."

"Fine, I'll bring her here then."

"Great! I'll hold you to that."

-End flashback-

-----------------

Natsuki now knows why Nao thinks she is in a romantic relationship with Shizuru. _Man, this situation couldn't get any better…or could it? _

A light bulb suddenly goes off in her head. She recovers some of her composure and coughs to get the redhead's attention. She then snakes her left arm around Shizuru's waist, drawing the crimson eyed lady to her.

"Nao I would like you to meet Shizuru, my girlfriend."

-----------------

To be continued…

Yahoo! I've finally put up chapter 8. =) Thank you for bearing with me dear readers. As always, my apologies for keeping you waiting. I don't know yet when I'll publish the next installment but if you've subscribed to alerts, you'll know for sure when I have.

Please continue to support TOTN! By the way, your reviews are very much appreciated. I will try to respond to all of them lest things get in the way.

Ciao!


End file.
